


This is Perfect.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Robert Sugden, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: After Robert says he wants more kids with Aaron; Aaron shows Robert how much he and what he said means to him.





	This is Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday episode; after Robert tells Aaron he wants kids. 
> 
> Feedback Is Amazing :)
> 
> Thanks For Reading.

Aaron pulled away from Robert; but kept his arms around his torso; rubbing his back and sighed. “I don’t have to leave for another hour and Liv isn’t here.” Robert teeth digged into his bottom lip just as Aaron started kissing his neck with open mouth kisses. “Oh yeah?” Aaron pushed Robert back against the couch as straddles his lap. “Yeah.” 

 

    Aaron had started unbuttoning Robert shirt while Robert was working on Aaron pants; them kissing and biting at each others lips. Robert shirt was open and Aaron started kissing his chest; moving off of his lap and onto his knees. Starts undoing Roberts pants and starts pulling them down. Robert lifts himself up while Aaron pulls his pants down more.  

 

    Roberts pants were down by his ankles while Aaron started pulling his boxers down. Roberts semi hard cock was out. Aaron started slowly stroking him; using some of his pre cum as lube and Aaron spit. He wraps his lips around his tip and starts tonguing his slit while stroking him. Robert groaned and reached down; gripping his hair. “Oohh Aaron…” Aaron then takes Robert further in his mouth and starts to bob his head around Robert length while Robert his groaning out Aaron name and pulling on his hair; “Oh god Aaron...that feel so good.” Aaron starts howling out his checks while Robert moans his name. “Gonna..cum.” 

 

    Aaron flicks his wrist at the base of Robert length; sucking harder. Robert then bucks his hips and cums in Aaron throat. “Oh shit!” Aaron pulls away with a pop and breathes deeply. Aaron wipes his mouth and looks up at Robert; who looks down at him and swallows hard. “C’mere.” Robert pulled up his boxers and Aaron straddled his lap. “That was amazing.” pulls Aaron in for a deep kisses. Aaron wrapped his arms around his neck and Robert slid his hand into Aaron pants; plumbing him thru his boxers. 

 

     Aaron moaned and pulls away; getting off of Robert who whimpers at the lost contact. Aaron rolled his eyes and takes off his pants. Then his boxers; Robert smiled and removed his jacket and shirt. Pulls Aaron between his legs as Aaron takes off his shirt; throwing it somewhere. Robert kissed Aaron stomach and stands up; pulling Aaron closer and kissing his neck. “I love you Mr Sugden-Dingle.” Aaron smiles and sighs. “I love you Mr Sugden-Dingle.” both boys kiss each other and has Robert lay on the couch while Aaron gets in between his legs and kisses Robert neck. 

 

    “Aaron..I need you inside me.” Aaron groaned and takes off his boxers while Robert takes off his again. Aaron kissed chest; moving his legs on his shoulders. Aaron grabs the lube bottle they keep under the couch and smears some on his fingers. Positions it by Robert entrance and pushes it in. Robert groans and pants. 

    Aaron starts thrusting it slowly and then slides in another. Aaron kisses his neck and his nose. “More?” Robert nods; “Please.” Starts thrusting both fingers in and out. Robert groans and moans; “Please more; I need you..” Aaron smiles and pulls out both fingers; Making Robert whine at the sudden lost and sees Aaron smear lube on his hard cock and positions himself by Robert entrance and pushes himself inside Robert. 

 

   Robert groans and grips the couch arm; “Oh fuck..” Aaron groans at the tightness and pushes more into him, bottoming out. “Oh fuck..so tight for me.” kisses Robert sloopy. Robert groans in the kiss and moans as Aaron nudges at his prostate. “Move…” Aaron starts slowly thrusting in and out while Robert moans and grips the chair arm harder; “Fuck me Aaron..” Aaron gripped the arm chair and starts thrusting harder. “Oh fuck! Yesss..right there.” Robert closes his eyes and moans. Aaron groans and hides his face in Robert neck; moaning his name and groaning into his neck. 

 

   Aaron pace is hard and slow; driving Robert crazy as he keeps hitting his prostate; making Robert groan and scream Aaron name. 

 

 “Gonna cum…” Aaron looked at Robert and nodded; “Me too.” Aaron and Robert stare at each other while Aaron thrusts in one more time as he cums deep in Robert. While Robert groans/scream as he cums as well. Aaron falls on top of Robert who moves his ankles from Aaron shoulder and lays on the couch; two orgasms later; he’s dead.   

 

   “I can’t wait.” Aaron says a little while later; both boys covered by a blanket and Robert has one arm behind his head and another Around Aaron; rubbing his back. “What? See Seb or round 2?” Aaron looked up at him sighs; “Cheeky git.”  

 

   Robert smiles; “I’m excited too.” Knowing what Aaron was talking about; “This is perfect.” Aaron smiles and kisses Robert Passionately. Robert kisses him back; both hands around Aaron neck; while Aaron Arms are around his torso. Both boys break away to get air.  “So...about round 2?” Aaron starts laughing while Robert pulls the blanket over their heads; while Kissing Aaron again. 

 


End file.
